New England Prep
by Segasmith
Summary: 12 anime characters have chosen to go to a school in South Boston, Massachusetts where they realize that there's more to prep school than education. My first fic, so please be cool, rated PG now, could be PG-13 later.


Yo', this is Segasmith talkin'!

This is my first fic, so please be cool about any mistakes that I might make. (like if there's anything OOC that I'm making of the characters, etc. If you think there is a mistake I should fix, let me know in your review.)

Here are the things that I do not own that are in this fic.

I do not own any anime

I do not own any video game

I do not own the City of Boston, Massachusetts

I do not own anything that I forgot to mention.

We'll, with the disclaimers all written out, on with the fic!

New England Prepatory Academy

Opening Chapter: Pilot Part 1

(Logan International Airport, East Boston, Friday September 3, 2004, 7:15 AM)

We pan out to outside a terminal, where 12 figures are sitting on a bench with their luggage beside them

14-year old Davis Motomiya looked up a pamphlet that showed information on the school they're going to, New England Prepatory Academy. "It says here that it is the oldest prep school in the world, founded in 1794." said the young goggle boy.

One of his friends, Kari Kamiya, replied "It is also the largest prep school in the U.S., with 27,000 students."

"Anybody know what they like best about this school?" Davis asked to the rest of the crew.

"Well, they have a major computer class where they have great technicians from across New England!" replied Lan Hikari.

"The school also has a great music class, and the audio/visual facility on the campus has us record songs, so they use the recording to help improve how we tone to the tempo of the song. That's the selling point for me." Lan's friend Maylu Sakurai added.

"I don't think you need any changes to how you sing, I think it's great the way you do it." Lan replied. Maylu could only blush and smile back at him in response.

"I hear one of teachers in that class is a DJ who does his radio show from the audio/visual building! As for what I like about the school, I do happen to like their biology classes." said Ash Ketchum.

"I happen to like biology too, marine biology, that is." Misty replied.

"That's no surprise, considering you know and handle water Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Do say Ash, do say." Misty replied, smiling back.

"There's also plenty of after school activites, including clubs of hobbies, like a Duel Monster battle card club, I'm sure me and Yugi would like that, wouldn't you agree, Yoog?" Joey Wheeler said to his best friend.

Yugi looked back as he arranged his bags "Of course, Joey, it would be great to check out fellow students who are fellow duelists."

"We'll, I like their after school basketball clinics, I hope to make the basketball team when I reach 9th grade!" an energetic T.K. Takaishi answered.

"As for me, I like the fashion discussion group they hold after school!" responded Yolei Inoue.

"I don't really know how to say, but I like the teachers for how they help us understand and how they give hints to help improve the quality of our work. After all, I do hope to become a teacher one day." said Kari.

"I can't help but say that there are some good things to do in the school like make new friends, not to mention check out what's going on in the city of Boston." replied an 11-year old Chris Thorndyke.

"It doesn't matter what I like about the school to me, as long as I can do very well there!" replied Kagome Higurashi.

"And for me, I like the consumer classes there, so that it can help me make the right decisions to get a good profit, since my dream is to operate a Noodle Cart stand! On the other hand, I just want to keep my grades high enough so that I can play for their soccer team!"

"Couldn't have been more true on the latter Davis! You should be lucky your C average was just barely enough to get you accepted." Kari replied.

"Hey, I got in didn't I?" Davis responded.

Kari couldn't help but giggle.

"I hate to interrupt, but our bus bound for our school is coming!" said T.K. as a bus pulled in with destination sign saying "Boarding for NEPA bound international students"

"Well then, let's get going!" said Davis as the rest of the crew boarded for their destination, wondering what would occur at New England Prep Academy.

(New England Prepatory Academy parking lot, South Boston, 8:20 AM)

In the mostly empty lot, we see a black Hummer H2 driven and pulling into a open spot, inside, was a man who looked to be in his mid to late 20's, who had white skin, and was wearing a Boston College hat as he took it off as he turned off the ignition to his Hummer, he then takes a black Nike baseball cap from the top of the Hud and puts his BC cap in its place, as he opened the front door, he took an Air Jordan backpack from the front seat and headed out, then shut the door and set the alarm with his keychain. We got to see the rest of his body description, as he looked rather tall, about 6-8 or so, and had a muscular build, he was wearing a black Nike jacket that said "Black Knights Football" on the right chest area, he was wearing black sweatpants and a pair of black Nike sneakers, as he walked down he saw a large gathering of kids and teenagers on the northern part of the school's campus.

"Hey readers! The guy you are reading about is the guy who's speaking right now! I'm Mike Marion, and as some of you may know from the jacket I'm wearin', I'm the head football coach at NEPA, what you don't know is that I'm also the AD, or Athletic Director, at NEPA, and this is coming from a guy who, barring a career ending near life threatening non-football injury, would have played for the NFL and not have to be stuck here! more on how that happened later Anyways, I used to be a football player here, playing my 4 years on the varsity squad from 1991-1994. I lived in Roslindale, Massachusetts my whole life, with the exception of 2 years in Chestnut Hill, and 3 years in Tucson, Arizona. My dad used to be the head coach at NEPA for a long time until early 2001, when my dad was diagnosed with cancer, unfortunately, my dad passed away in late June 2002, and since early '01, I've been the coach here. For those of you anime-dosed junkies who want to know if I like anime, I only like one, which is Dragonball Z. I'm not an anime type person, more like an sports person who catches the 5AM Sportsdesk on NESN and the 6AM Sportscenter on ESPN for highlights of the previous day. We'll I'll quit my babblin' and get the fic ongoing, shall we? Let's roll!"

As Mike looked down the length of the North campus, which had a nice open field lawn, it was sitting between two 20 story buildings, which were dormitories to house some of the 27,000 students, as Kari explained earlier. He saw a large group of some 1,000 kids who lined up and gave him an applause as he passed by.

"Hey Marion, I hope you can give us a national title this year!" said one boy.

"I hope it's a national title in the Academic Bowl, 'cuz I coach that real well!" Mike responded, grinning.

"Mr. Marion, do you have any reaction on the school's top 5 ranking in the National Prep School Association football media poll?" a girl who had a tape recorder and wore as shirt that said "The NEPA Student times" said.

"I like to say my question, what's your reaction to not preparing for the First Day of School gathering, which will be in about.." He looked at his watch, which said 8:25. "95 minutes? Why don't you work on that now? Because I hold no comment on what you just said." Mike replied and decided to hurry off, avoiding any more questions the kids wanted to ask him.

"I wonder how Belichick would react if he was in my shoes, then again, my job would be even harder in his shoes!" said Mike. The students knew it, but he didn't, and he really didn't want to know it, his team was in the Top 25 NPSA (National Prep School Association) media poll, with his Black Knights coming in at number #5, behind Palmtree Academy of Miami, Florida at number #4, Los Angeles International high school of Los Angeles, California at number #3, Southern Oklahoma Prep of Norman, Oklahoma was at number #2, and the top ranked team, was their rival of the Eastern Academic League, Atlantic Coast Prep of Cherry Hill, New Jersey. The Black Knights were coming off last season as they were a national semifinalist in the 32-team National football tournament, and finished with a top 10 ranking.

Just why was Mike ignoring this? It was becuase of two things, and poll rankings wasn't one of them, they were Wins and Losses, which he felt are the only things that mattered to him, as good win-loss records were needed to make the national tournament in the first place, then it was win all out from there to earn the title. But for him, right now it was about focusing on the task, one game at a time.

As he entered the Central part of the campus, there was a sign that said "Academic, Administrative, and Admissions buildings" That area was across the street, where buses had lined up, which was dropping students off. He crossed the street and headed up the stairs into one of the buildings.

"Let's see how the Principal is doing." Mike said in his mind as he headed into the Principal's office, which he saw a man who blonde hair that had recently been cut from the top, and was wearing a black suit and a red tie.

"We'll we'll we'll, if it isn't my worst enemy in terms of the college we root for." Mike said, who smiled in a mischievious way.

"Ah, Coach Marion! Welcome back! Mind if we have a seat and chat?" He said as he stuck out his hand, and he gladly shook it and sat down.

"This, is Principal Vincent Charles IV, but he doesn't want anybody calling him the IV, reason I think of him as an enemy? We'll, let's say he attended the "U", and I ain't talkin' 'bout that school whose mascot is a gopher, oh no, I'm talkin' 'bout the "U" from the respectives of Ray Lewis, Michael Irvin, Reggie Wayne, and Warren Sapp. They all have one thing in common, why don't you figure that out?" Hint: Their mascot is some bird who is named after that little red crab in "The Little Mermaid".

"Wonder why you have a backpack, Mike? Feel like you need to be a kid again?" he pointed to the backpack Mike was wearing, and chuckled.

Mike could only help but grin, as he took off his backpack and unzipped it, revealing large binders that contained papers of football plays. "Call 'em my Gameplan playbooks."

"Looks like you made the most out of your summer in terms of your work." Vincent said about Mike's playbooks.

"Actually, I've tried to be as lazy as possible, the only things I wanted to do was work on my game and have faith in the Red Sox to make a run for the postseason in the summer heat." Mike replied

"That's surprising, I work 365 a year no matter what, and you seem laid back." Vincent said.

"So what? Ever since the summer preseason football camp I've been pooped!" Mike complained.

Next thing we know, we see two muscular teenagers, one who had black skin and a small black afro, and the other who had white skin and short black hair that had recently been trimmed. Both were wearing US Naval style uniforms, and black Nike sneakers, both of which were part of the Uniform code for boys at NEPA. And if you're asking me why Nike sneaks are required to be worn during the school day, it's because NEPA has a deal with Nike to be the exclusive supplier for footwear for every student, not just the student-athletes.

"A.J., Andrew, what have I told you about going into my office without permission..." Vincent asked as he was a little ticked.

Mike interrupted. "It's ok Vincent, I know these boys. Give me a sec." he said as he got out of his seat and talked with the boys in the hallway.

"Boys, now is not the time to talk on who I should pick as the starting quarterback." Mike said angrily.

"Sorry, but just when will you make that decision sir?" The black skinned boy known as A.J. said

"How 'bout the First Day of School ceremony? Which is in, 75 minutes." Mike said, as his watch said 8:45.

"We're sorry we barged in at the wrong time, sir." Andrew said.

"We'll, I'll let it slip, but anymore trouble by you kids will get you a first of three strikes! And we all know what happens when we get three strikes, don't we?" Mike said, the two boys nodded.

"Good, now get to the football locker room and suit up, I'll meet you there."

"Yes, Coach Marion, sir!" the two boys replied, as they left for the locker room.

"Argh, kids these days, they wanna be like guys like Randy Moss, Kobe Bryant, Ron Artest, bad guys in my opinion." Mike said as he slogged back to his seat.

"Looks like you still have your dad's military attitude." Vincent said, grinning.

"Well hey, he went to West Point. And he used to get some strategies from Tom Coughlin, though Coughlin won't be happy with the way I handle the kids I have." Mike said, laughing.

"He's never happy with anyone that doesn't do the job he wants them to do." Vincent said, laughing as well.

"We'll, I gotta' get goin', I hear our DJ "Busta' Eagle" is going to do an interview with me on his radio show about the upcoming season, which happens to start Tomorrow night as we take on #23 ranked Coastal City Prep of Annapolis, Maryland."

"Ah yes, should be a great game, we'll, I'll see you at the stadium for the ceremony!" Vincent said.

"I'm sure it will be from my view, and take it easy!" Mike said as he left the office and headed for the Audio/Visual building.

(NEPA Central Campus, 8:55 AM)

We find our gang looking through the campus map, which was posted at the front of the entrance of the Administrative building, the map showed the North campus, in which you just read the description earlier in the chapter, the West had more residence halls. The South had a major plaza in which they sell school gear, while there were various stores that sold games,clothing,etc., they also had a food court and bar where the food court had over 20 different restaurants while the bar, though they do not sell beer, was a social gathering to watch various games, whether it was NEPA athletics, college, or pro sports. It also housed a large arcade and pool table area. The South also has a large library, as well as a major skatepark, and a theatre for where plays made by the school's theatrical club were hosted. Next up was the East, as it was the site for athletic facilities, it had a 25,000 seat football stadium that had Astroturf for it's playing surface, and a practice field next to it, next up was a 7,500 seat basketball arena that from the inside, one former NEPA basketball player called it "a mini Cole Field House", obviously referring to the arena that University of Maryland basketball team used to play in. There's also an aquatics facility in which there are 3 swimming pools, all inside, with one for recreational use, and the other 2 for competitive use, such as Swimming, Diving, and Water Polo. Next was an ice arena, which seated 5,000 for hockey contests, the facility also has two NHL-sized rinks, as the main rink is of international size. Next up was several baseball fields, with the main stadium used for ballgames was in the middle, and finally, there were various soccer fields, and outdoor basketball and tennis courts.

The map now focused on the Central part of campus which had a dot that said "You Are Here" on the Administrative building. There were concrete walkways that connected with the Academic and Admissions building, as well as the Audio/Visual hall.

"Well, the principal's office is located in this building, he can tell us what to do. Let's go check it out." Davis said.

As the gang approached the office, Vincent heard growling from his stomach. "Oh boy, looks like I need my Dunkin' Donuts, though it is pretty inconvient to do with the ceremony not too far away. But I better do it now." he said as he left the office and headed for the Dunkin' Donuts located on the South Campus. He soon passed by the gang as they looked into Vincent's office.

"Hello, Principal Charles?" Ash said. "Are you here?"

"Usually on first days staff members would be outside welcoming their students back, perhaps that's what the principal is doing." Maylu said.

"Let's go ask some of the students if they know where he is." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Maylu replied.

The gang then went to find the principal and asked a chubby black student.

"Do you know where the principal of the school is? He isn't in the office." said Kagome.

"Oh, he would probably be..." There was a loud noise on the PA that turned out to be a Eminem song that was uncensored. "Yup, 'Busta' Eagle would do this behind the principal's back!" he laughed "What do you need him for?"

Kagome replied "We we're hoping to know where we could get our uniforms, like what you are wearing." she said, pointing to his Naval style uniform.

The student replied "You should ask 'Busta' Eagle 'bout that! He knows the school better than anyone, even the Superintendent!"

"Um, ok, thanks." Kagome replied.

"Where can we find this 'Busta' Eagle?" TK asked

"He's the DJ of this school, you can always find him in the A/V hall during the day." The student replied.

"Thanks." TK smiled as he replied.

"We know where the A/V hall is. Let's go!" Davis yelled out.

(NEPA Central Campus, A/V hall, 9:05 AM)

We see inside where there was a recording room, inside the room showed a microphone and what looked like an anthromorphic bird who wore a Syracuse University Otto the Orange mascot ballcap on his head and a Philadelphia Eagles Donovan McNabb jersey.

"So, for all the people who want to know who are listening to us Coach M, who is your starting QB for the season opener?" said the bird.

"Well, 'Busta' Eagle, that's something they'll have to wait for until your 2 PM show, because I'm savin' that for the Ceremony which is in, 54 minutes." Mike said

"I don't know about that answer, Coach M, Jabecky Mo, what do you think?" The bird now known as 'Busta' Eagle said.

The young black woman named Jabecky Mo by 'Busta' Eagle, who looked to be in her late 20's had black dreads and was wearing a red T-shirt. "We know we heard from you that both A.J. Santino and Andrew Margoski had a great summer preseason camp, do you know who is better?"

"And that's all I'm sayin'. They both had a great summer camp, and they both are deserving for the spot of starting QB! Can't we change the subject?!" Mike complained.

"Ok, ok, we'll do your request, but first, we take a break with "Welcome Back" by Mase!" 'Busta' Eagle said as he played the song.

The door to the recording room was bursted open by the gang, with some of our friends being held back by security guards.

"We're looking for a 'Busta' Eagle!" Chris said as he was being pinned to a wall by a guard.

"Geno, Anthony, let 'em go, please." 'Busta' Eagle ordered the security guards.

"Sure, Rock, whatever you say." said Geno as he and Anthony let them go.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!!! NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'RE FIRED!!!" 'Busta' Eagle yelled out, as the guards were scared off by his noise.

"Sorry 'bout that kids, what I could for 'ya?" 'Busta' said with a grin.

"Do you know where we could get our uniforms?" Yolei said.

"Hey Rock is it alright if I cut my interview short..." Mike asked

"Naw, don't worry Mike, I won't mind any offtime." 'Busta' cut off in response. "I'll have my adopted son do the job while I'm off! Hey Nate!"

"Yeah dad?" Nate said as he ran down to meet up with 'Busta'. He looked like a shy 9-year old. He had black skin.

"Take cover for me while I'm gone. And I expect a good report from him when I get back!" 'Busta' said toward Mike with a grin.

(NEPA South Campus, School Store, 9:20 AM)

'Busta' Eagle was helping the manager enter the student accounts for our anime 'pack, while Misty asked a question.

"Hey 'Busta', why didn't you get mad when that guy in the black jacket, called you by your real name?" Misty asked.

"You mean Mike, the football coach Mike Marion? It's 'cuz he's a brother to me, and only he and Jabecky Mo can call me that, 'cuz they're like relatives to me."

"Who's Jabecky Mo?" Davis responded

"She's the best co-host in the world! She works with me on my morning show during the school year! We've been friends for a long time! Since like the late '80's, at least." 'Busta' answered, smiling back.

"Can you tell us the rest about yourself? If that's ok with you." Kari said.

"Eh, why not?" 'Busta' said as he sat down

"I, Rock "Busta Eagle" Thompson, was born on the South Shore known as Braintree, Massachusetts on December 12, 1972. I began getting involved with NEPA when my family enrolled me as a 7th grader back in 1985, I graduated from the school in 1991 and went on to attend Syracuse University, which you can tell from the cap I'm wearing right now. I majored in Journalism so that one day when my DJ career is over, I can go into Sports Broadcasting, I graduated from SU in 1995 with a bachleor's degree. As a DJ, I was well known in the city of Boston and the New England region, 5 times being named DJ of the Year in the New England region. I returned to NEPA when the school was looking for someone to do a daily radio show, and through my spread of the wealth to the children, they wanted me to do show, so by the Fall of 1999, I was the host of the morning show, and just added last year, the afternoon radio show!"

Busta' Eagle here, just gonna give you the rest of my info on what I like!

Favorite food: Pizza!

Favorite video game: Anything Sonic the Hedgehog!

Favorite anime: There's plenty that I've watched, but my favorite is Naruto!

Favorite anime character: Kenshin Himura, from Rurouni Kenshin.

Favorite Pro Athlete(s): Carmelo Anthony, Donovan McNabb (both 'Cuse alums!)

Favorite Pro Team: Boston Red Sox

Favorite College Team: Syracuse Orangemen (sorry guys, I just don't like the idea of being called the Orange! That sucks juice! And please, don't give me the "can't spell sucks without SU" joke!) Also enjoy some BC football.

Fact: On my graduation day on June 25, 1991, my mom gave me the Sega Genesis and the first Sonic the Hedgehog game, which was released two days earlier, as a graduation gift, since that time, I have used that Genesis EVERY SINGLE DAY, and I ain't kiddin', I've played through roadtrips where I've found any TV that was available to hook it up and get my daily dose of gaming goodness. Right now, it's hooked up to my TV in my recording room, and I always use it first before using either the PS2, XBox, or Gamecube.

There ya' have it! Let's go!

The manager tapped on 'Busta's shoulder. "All the students accounts have been entered into our records system." he said

"Glad to hear, thank you. Let's go kids, time to hold a little fashion show!" said 'Busta.

(Time now: 9:42 AM)

"Okay everybody, let's see how you look now!" 'Busta said.

The boys had stepped out of the dressing room, Davis, TK, Yugi, Joey, Lan, Ash, and Chris all came out wearing a black US Naval style suit. Some of the boys wore the black Nike sneakers, while Yugi, TK, and Lan each wore a pair of Air Jordans.

"It looks like the uniforms the personnel in the Navy wear in Station Square." Chris said.

"Ain't that something, well, we're not a military school by any means, we just want to make sure all the kids are on the same page. Plus our uniform code is a little more loose than those back in Japan. Like you can wear different color pairs of sneakers, we just have to be sure that those are Nike or Air Jordan footwear."

"I can see that! But how can we tell if it's Nike or Air Jordan?" said Lan.

'Busta smiled "It's all either in the Swoosh or the Jumpman!" pointing to the logos of the respective brands.

"Hey girls, your turn!" he yelled out.

The girls came out and wore a white sailor top with a black collar and a red scarf that had the ends secured in the chest area. There were three red lines that were horizontal on the collar and the black sleeve cuff. They wore a black skirt, and fishished off the outfit with a pair of white knee high socks and black mary janes, which had a little Nike Swoosh logo on the strap. Every girl wore that outfit, except for Yolei, that is, she wore the same uniform as the boys.

"Hey Yolei, how come your not wearing the same uniform as the girls?" Davis asked, boy was it a bad idea to ask that question.

Yolei then pounced on Davis "And just who's business is that, pervert?!?!" Yolei yelled.

"Yolei's got a point, Davis." said 'Busta. "If a girl feels uncomfortable wearing a regular girls uniform, then they can sign a waiver that clears them from having to wear a regular girls uniform."

He then looked at his watch and it said 9:45. "Uh oh, you probably haven't heard, but in 15 minutes the school's going to have the First Day ceremony. I wouldn't wanna' miss out on that if I were you, or I'd be in big trouble!" said 'Busta.

"Well, where's it going to be held?!" Ash said, a little panicked.

"It's at the football stadium, in the East part of Campus." 'Busta answered.

"Well, it's been nice seeing 'ya, but we gotta' go. See ya' later, 'Busta!" Davis said as he and the rest of the group took off.

"Bye guys! See ya later! And good luck." 'Busta replied, smiling at the group.

(NEPA East Campus, Football Stadium locker room, 9:50 AM)

"C'mon, time to get it rollin'!" said one of the football players who like each of the players on the roster, wore a black jersey over the padding that had white jersey number lettering and the white Nike swoosh logo on the right shoulder, on the left shoulder was a patch that showed their class and rank, they also wore black pants with the Swoosh on the left upper thigh.

The door then bursted open and in came Mike, their head coach, along with two of his assistants, and upon his presence, all the players organized single file.

"Boy, I can feel your fear from your view just by the sight of me! Which is just perfect!" Mike said as he looked down the line and stopped and looked at one of the players, who had black skin and was bald. The player was obviously sweating, mostly from Mike's presence and proximitiy.

"Looking at your face, what do you fear, be honest here, what do you fear?" Mike said under his breath to the player.

"I fear your presence, sir!" the player said.

"Okay, that's cool with me. Because that's exactly what I want from each of you kids. It's what I've been yearning for since I coached here." Mike said. "But you can make all that go away if you do the favor exactly what I told you to do, which is sit in the middle box row seats, close to the stage, and have your eyes facing the principal as he makes his speech, which will last 90 minutes, at least, after that, I'll be speaking for at least 30 minutes more. I will be watching from the stage for any slackers that I might find. Because if there is any, I will be very disappointed. Now you go out there, do your job, and I mean do it right!"

All the players responded in unison "We will do the job exactly the way you want it sir!"

"Now go out there and get into your seats!"

The players then marched out of the locker room out onto the football field.

(9:58 AM)

Our gang just made it into the stadium, and with two minutes to spare!

"We better find our seats, because I honestly do not want to know how much trouble I can get into!" Kagome said.

Davis replied "I wouldn't worry about it, I'd just sit and doze through 2 hours of blah blah blah."

Kari found a seat and sat next to Davis. "Davis, it's important to listen to what he says! What if one of our classes decide to give us a quiz based upon what he said at the speech? You wouldn't know it 'cuz you dozed off!"

Davis grinned at Kari and replied "Kari, It's only the first day. Live a little. I know how serious it is, but it's not fun even if it involves that added risk, which is a quiz based on that speech. Tell you what, I'll just pretend sleep so that I can still get some info before I really doze into my slumber!"

Kari's response "Typical Daisuke." she sighed and smiled at the snoozing Davis, before looking up toward the stage as Principal Charles had stepped up toward the microphone, then began his speech. "Good morning, boys and girls..." Then it sounded like those blah blah sounds from those Charlie Brown animated shorts.

"That doesn't bother me. Don't embarrass yourself! You know better!" Kari said to herself.

(10:35 AM)

Davis, who had spent all but the first 5 minutes sleeping, had his head slog down on to Kari's shoulder. Kari herself blushed rather furiously, and pushed him up, only to see his head fall onto the shoulder of another student, which happened to be Yolei. She herself blushed furiously as well. "Kari! What was that for?!" the purple-haired shoujo yelled out.

"His head was on my shoulder, I felt uncomfortable with him sleeping so close to me like that! And keep it down!" Kari said quietly.

"Well he won't be using my body for a bed! That perv!" Yolei replied

Kari could only help but sigh.

(10:55 AM)

Nearly an hour into the speech, Kari starts to lose focus and feels sleepy. "Well, maybe a little doze won't hurt, wait a minute! I can't give up now! Daisuke's just trying to buy me into this!" Kari said to herself as the blah blah blahs continued on.

(11:15 AM)

With just 15 minutes left, Kari did the unthinkable: She couldn't keep herself awake, a rare lack of focus for the Angel of Light, as she slept on the carpet Astroturf next to Davis.

Misty looked on and saw what had just gone on. "I can only hope things go better for her the rest of the way."

(11:29 AM)

"..blah blah Thank you for your cooperation, and we hope you have a safe school year at NEPA!"

Then a loud farting sound could be heard, and it certainly woke everbody up, not to mention the rest of the student body laughing their asses off.

When Davis and Kari both woke up, they were wondering how there was laughing at the end of the speech.

"Guess I missed a good show." said Davis

"Oh, you didn't miss anything interesting, Davis!" Kari said as she rubbed her eyes.

Of course, none of the football players made a ha, knowing that they were watched by Mike, Mike knew the work was done by 'Busta Eagle, who also had a great reputation of being one of the biggest pranksters in school history! It shows him linking a laptop to one of the stereo speakers and using one of the fart sounds to have it be heard from the speakers at the end of Principal Charles' speech.

He soon stepped up to the mic. "Hello everybody, since you're all suddenly amused from what had just unfolded, I'll try to make my speech short and sweet. I will first announce the captains for the Offensive and Defensive squads. Will Tight End Nick Sullivan #95, and Middle Linebacker Derrick Foley #48 please come up to the stage to grab your jerseys please?"

The two players got an applause as they went up to accept their jerseys, which now had the letter C around the right shoulder area.

"And now, will A.J. Santino and Andrew Margoski please step up to the stage?" The two quarterbacks followed his message and stepped up to the stage.

"You guys have worked hard to get it, however, there has to be disappointment involved once I make my decision. You ready for this? Close your eyes, becuase what I will give will signal you that you are the starting QB for this team." Mike said

The two closed their eyes and put their hands out, and Mike pulled out a football from his backpack, and put it on the palm of... A.J. Santino.

"The drama is over, A.J., you are our starting QB!" Mike said, giving him a handshake, while A.J. gave a sportsmanlike handshake to the loser, Andrew.

"And before I leave, I just wanna say, that these next 10 months may be the best you'll have anywhere. Because if you're looking for the right place, you've found it in Southie!" Mike said, taking a deep breath before resuming. "Let the games, tests, exams, anything related to this school year begin!" Mike yelled out, much to the applause of the students.

Well, the school year is officially underway, our question is, who will our favoite anime characters be with as their roomates, find out on the next chapter of New England Prep!


End file.
